The Tragic Bite Of '87
by Crazyguy237
Summary: With Foxy in repairs so often, everyone was worried about him. Foxy got worse and worse each day. Then, that one morning things seemed even more off. With Bonnie and Chica crying and Foxy in the repairs again, what will become of Freddy's best friend? OC suggestions are allowed but please PM me. If you have ideas for book covers also PM me.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fan fiction. It's about the bite of '87 and my take on it.**

The year is 1987. Everything at the pizzeria is fine and dandy. There are at least one hundred kids a day(how they all fit in the restaurant is a mystery in its own) and the place earns profit every time those two doors open up for business at 6:30. Except for the one dreadful morning. Did I mention the one fateful place is Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?

**A/N: I know that these are robots and that Bonnie is normally a guy but THIS IS MY STORY NOT YOURS.**

* Freddy's POV *

That morning Freddy knew something was wrong before he opened his mechanical eyes. Normally Foxy was still in Pirates' Cove asleep as usual, but today was different. The curtains were open and there wasn't a fox inside. The door to the spare parts room was open too. It was always closed with a latch on it to keep the kids out. Something seemed off to begin with but when I noticed that Chica and Bonnie were sitting at a table by the door. I realized that Foxy must have been getting repairs. The girls looked sad so I knew this was a different repair job than normal. Foxy has been getting more repairs lately but it I had thought he broke something important this time. They motioned me over, rubbing oil out of their eyes.

*Bonnie's POV*

I didn't know how to tell Freddy this. Foxy was his best friend. Chica's heart is broken yet she has only known him for a year and a half. Freddy has known him since this place first opened. That was five years ago. Now the manager says that over the years Foxy has been breaking down. Oh, here comes Freddy. "Hey girls, what's a matter with Foxy?" "Freddy" I start, "The thing is...

**Well ain't that dramatic. That's only a sample. The first chapter will be longer if you guys like. **


	2. Chapter 1

**It takes a while to write these but expect more episodes soon.  
****Foxy: Why don't you sit down and write these chapters for once?  
****Me: Wait a minute, YOU are supposed to be in the cove right now!  
****Foxy: Got bored, when am I going to show up huh?  
****Me: Actually you, Mike, that owner guy, and Golden Freddy show up.  
****Foxy: Do we have to included that gold loser.  
****Me: Well his is a big part but that doesn't matter, get back in the cove!  
****Foxy: Fine.**

**Welcome back. We left off with Bonnie about to break some news to Freddy. Will it be good or bad? Stay tuned to find out.  
*****Freddy's POV***

"You're telling me," I say angrily, "That Foxy will be partially broken after this repair?" I can't believe it. Foxy, my friend since the pizzeria opened, will be broken. "Well not entirely," says Bonnie probably trying to calm me down. "He will be a bit different because the restaurant is on a new budget. The owner also had to leave his suit a bit ripped and his voice box is a bit busted." she finished. I was about to ask how he got busted again when Chica cried out "Why couldn't he have stayed off?" I immediately knew what she was referring to. It was just last week. The owner had just hired a new employee that day and the three of us decided to give him his 'initiation'. Our plan was for Foxy to peak out of the cove and let me, Bonnie, and Chica grab him and stuff him in a Freddy costume. We may look like robots but we are actually humans that were rebuilt with no memories except our names and the fact that we are half-human, half-robot. The doctors then gave us jobs at the Pizzeria, Foxy and I, and one year later the girls were transferred in. We all have unique costumes which can be replaced but have to be custom ordered. So the plan was set and we were ready to move when we had heard loud footsteps in the left hallway.

***Foxy's POV Last Week***

This is enough. Every time a new guard is hired he dies before his third night. I have to help this man. He can't die like the rest. I will just go ahead and not follow the plan. Instead, I will fend off my friends and tell him to run.

**11:58 PM**

I'm climbing in my cove when I hear Freddy call out "Hey Foxy!" I turn to see he has an especially evil look on and I know what he is thinking. "Aye," I say with a bit of harsh annoyance and the normal pirate voice I'm stuck with "What you be needin' now dirty landlubber?" Freddy flinches at my rude response but quickly recovers his stride, we are best friends after all, and starts talking again. "This time Chica, Bonnie, and I will go out while you distract him in your cove," he says. I begin my own plan in my head but then quickly respond "Alright matey, I'll assist ye."

**What will happen next? What is Foxy planning? Can the past make a big effect on the future? Find out next time!**

**Me: Okay Foxy I lied, only you made it in the first ACTUAL chapter.  
Foxy: If you excuse me, I am going to put this in Golden Fatty's face.  
Me: I think he is in the cove stealing your "secret" stash.  
Foxy: Crap!**

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait I still need to right more of these but next chapter will be out before next week.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay guys I've had stuff keeping me from the site for a long time so only minimal work has made any progress. Anyway enjoy reading.**

**Foxy: What's gonna happen now buddy?  
Me: When have you ever called me buddy?  
Foxy: Just now.  
Me: Alright, what did you do?  
Foxy: Nothing, nothing at all.  
Me: Hang on, Goldie was supposed to be here. Where is he?  
Foxy: Nowhere...  
Goldie: FOXY!  
Foxy: Well, I'm gone. See ya!  
Me: What happened to you Golds?  
Goldie: He drew on my face while I powered down.  
Me: How'd he find you?  
Goldie: Still trying to figure that out.  
Me: We'll get him later, but for now, for the next chapter.**

**Foxy has a plan, but will he put it into action?**

***Foxy's POV***

Freddy shows me a smile of gratitude. "Thanks Foxy, we can always count on you." Alright, lets do this. I start by turning off my pirate voice. No one except the others can really understand me. I wait for the others to give me the signal, Freddy laughing, and start my own plan. I pretend to distract the camera by looking out and instead bolt out the cove. The clanging of my feet definitely let the new guard know I was running through the hall. As I turn the corner I see him. He turn to me and it happened. My voice box has been a bit glitched lately but not like this. I try to tell him to close the doors but all that comes out is a blood curdling scream. He screams and grabs a crowbar from the corner of the room. I try to tell him to stop but the scream is still going. He takes the first swing and the hooked end is stuck in my chest area. The pain is excruciating. I stopped screaming but not for long because he pulled the crowbar out, along with a few of my parts, and lodges it in my leg. The pain starts to disappear as I look down to see oil spraying out of my wounds. I start to feel a bit weak on battery power, but that only happens when I have been on for too long. I hear the loud stomping of mechanical feet coming down the hallway. I assume it's the rest of the gang coming to scare the living daylights out of this guard. Unfortunately for them I think I already did that. They saw me on the ground and Chica let out a loud scream. She begins to run to my side but is stopped by the night guard. "Stay back," he says with terror in his voice, "stay back or I will break you all!" I see him start to swing at Chica and out of nowhere Golden Freddy pops up in front of him.

***Golden Freddy's POV***

I remember it very clearly. It was the day I decided to actually give a shit about what happens in this restaurant. I not only have control over the cameras but also on the little tablet they give the guard. When I saw that Foxy was running towards the guard this night I thought, maybe this will end good for him. I was wrong. I used my power to appear in front of the guard after watching the poor pirate get battered by that idiot of a night guard. I decided that I should beat him the same way that he beat Foxy. "No, please no," he pleaded to my surprise. "What," I responded, "Did you think that just because we are robots means we have no emotions at all?" I proceeded to beat the human with much effort. It was actually very enjoyable. He was about to start bleeding when a hand pulled the crowbar away. I turn to see Foxy standing there. "That's not how we play with the kids friend," he said with a lot of effort before falling in a pool of his oil.


End file.
